Total shoulder arthroplasty (TSA), a type of shoulder replacement surgery, is performed to repair a patient's shoulder joint, such as when joints have been damaged or lose functionality due to disease, bone loss, or arthritis. Glenohumeral arthritis can occur in the posterior part of the shoulder joint and can erode the glenoid eccentrically. In some cases, the humeral head becomes decentered and erodes the posterior part of the shoulder joint, making it difficult to anchor a glenoid component to the shoulder bone. A glenoid component, such as a plastic augmented glenoid component, may be cemented to the shoulder bone, and a bone graft may be used to address the problem of bone loss. However, even with a bone graft, posterior bone erosion can occur even after a total shoulder arthroplasty, which may cause additional problems and reduce the effectiveness of a total shoulder arthroplasty.